


make me feel brand new

by k_yoong



Series: baekhei fics [2]
Category: SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Sharing a Bed, im just really sad about lucas being sick and overworked, seriously there's no plot, so i am making baekhyun proxy take care of him through fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-13 03:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_yoong/pseuds/k_yoong
Summary: Lucas is sure that between him and Baekhyun, he's the only one who misses the other. He's also sure that he is totally not sick and can take care of himself.Baekhyun proves him wrong on both counts.





	make me feel brand new

It’s been two weeks since he’s seen Baekhyun.

Logically, Lucas knows that he shouldn’t miss him. They haven’t even known each other for that long. It doesn’t matter that Baekhyun had spent nearly every night in LA in his bed, and that Lucas is now intimately familiar with Baekhyun’s whimpering puppy noises as he falls asleep. It doesn’t matter that Lucas now knows Baekhyun is somehow beautiful even when he’s snoring, or that he’s got this unbearable habit of sticking his ice cold feet under Lucas’ legs for warmth when he gets into bed, and that he smiles the brightest when he wakes up in the morning to find that Lucas has already made him a cup of coffee just the way he likes, with three packets of sugar and an absurd amount of milk.

( _ “You already know how he likes his coffee  _ and _ you bring it to him in bed before he’s even woken up? You’re whipped, bro.” Mark stares at him judgmentally, as if he hasn’t spent the past three days up Jongin’s ass. Lucas says as much, and has to dodge the spoon Mark throws at his head as he runs out the kitchen.) _

It’s deeply unfortunate then, that his brain doesn’t seem to care about the logic of it all. All he knows is that he misses Baekhyun, and that Baekhyun, who is bright and beautiful and is busy preparing for a comeback with his main group and has more friends than Lucas can count, probably doesn’t miss him. It doesn’t help that he’s exhausted from traveling, he’s caught a cold along the way, and his body still aches from falling during the Chase Me filming. They’ve just finished recording for their Show Champion performance, and they decided to go out to eat to celebrate. It’s getting late, but Lucas can’t find it in himself to  _ not _ join the festivities, even though there’s nothing he wants more than to go back to the dorms and pass out in bed.

They’re halfway through dinner (Kun’s treat) when his phone starts buzzing incessantly. Lucas is ashamed to admit that he stands up a little faster than necessary when he sees who the caller is, and accidentally knocks over his own chair.

He mumbles out an apology before excusing himself hurriedly, stepping outside before any of them can ask who he’s talking to or why he’s in such a rush.

“Hyung!” he exclaims as soon as he picks up the call, too excited to care about the fact that he’s acting a little too eager for someone who’s just talking to a friend. 

“Xuxi!” Baekhyun matches him with equal enthusiasm in heavily-accented Chinese, and Lucas wonders deliriously if it would be possible to record Baekhyun saying his name and use it as a ringtone for the rest of his life. “Congratulations on finishing your recording!”

Lucas breaks out into a dopey, lovestruck grin and wonders if Baekhyun has any idea what kind of effect he actually has on people, or if casually ruining his junior’s lives by being perfect and thoughtful and kind and caring is something he does for fun. 

“Thanks, hyung!” he coughs involuntarily, and winces at how scratchy his voice comes out. “Where are you right now? Are you still practicing?”

“Nope,” Baekhyun says cheekily. “Just got home, actually.”

“So is there a reason you’re calling me then, or…” Lucas trails off, and it’s not like he’s not happy to hear from Baekhyun, but he needs to know if this An Amicable Platonic Call Between Friends or A Professional Work Call Between Colleagues so he can adjust his expectations accordingly. 

“Well,” Baekhyun hums, “As it turns out, I received a very interesting text from Ten informing me that a certain stubborn ass hasn’t been taking very good care of himself lately.” His tone isn’t accusatory in the slightest, but Lucas winces nonetheless. 

Fucking Ten.

“It’s not that bad,” he tries, though it sounds unconvincing even to his own ears. “I’m doing fine, I promise!”

“I keep up with your schedules, Xuxi. I know that’s not true.” 

Lucas can hear him frown through the phone, somehow. “You track my schedules?”

“Leader duties,” Baekhyun says dismissively. “You know you don’t have to lie to me, right? You can tell me when something is wrong. If my own bandmates can’t even rely on me, then what kind of leader am I?”

It’s a very obvious guilt trip, and it probably wouldn’t work if Lucas wasn’t weak to Baekhyun in the first place. As it turns out, he  _ is _ incredibly weak to Baekhyun, and he’s pretty sure they both know it. 

“Fine. I’m sick, and my throat is dry, and I can’t stop coughing, and I’m just tired but everyone’s going to want to celebrate when we go back to the dorms, and it’s going to be so noisy--” 

“So come over.”

Lucas blinks once, twice, then stares at his phone blankly. “Come again?”

“I said come over,” Baekhyun hums casually, and Lucas feels stupid for being the only one who’s so wound up about this. “My place is quiet, and it’s close to where you are right now, and you’ll have me there to take care of you.” 

He’s just made several good points in a row, and he knows it. Lucas is about to ask for his address when he comes to a sudden realization.

“Hyung, how do you know where I am right now?”

“Because Ten also texted me your current location, and I already arranged for a car to go pick you up before I even called you, and it should be there any second, and bye see you soon!” Baekhyun ends the call abruptly before Lucas can get another word in.

Fucking Ten.

***

True to his word, a car he recognizes as belonging to SM pulls up just a couple of minutes after Baekhyun hangs up on him, and ten minutes later he’s standing in front of Baekhyun’s apartment. 

He pulls up his text messages with Baekhyun.

_ Hi hyung, I’ve arrived. _

He shakes his head, and backspaces. Not casual enough.

_ yo, i’m outsi _

_ Hi, can I come i _

_ i’m here should i just w _

Lucas is halfway through his fifth pathetic attempt at a text message when the door abruptly opens to reveal Baekhyun, clad in shorts and a hoodie Lucas recognizes as his own. He openly gapes for a couple of seconds, caught off guard. He thought he’d have a little more time to emotionally prepare himself for the sight of Baekhyun, who (to his frustration) looks as good as he always does.

“Saw you typing,” Baekhyun answers before Lucas can even ask the question, and hauls him inside. 

Lucas kicks his shoes off and before he can even take in the sight of Baekhyun’s living room or make polite small talk, he’s being shoved through the apartment and into a bedroom. Baekhyun might be small, but he’s definitely not weak, and he’s got a black belt in hapkido to show for it. Lucas always conveniently forgets that, which is good, because he’s quickly discovering he might have a tiny thing for being shoved around and manhandled by this man who’s almost half his size.

“Hyung,” he protests weakly as Baekhyun pushes him onto the bed and collapses onto him. He lets out a wheeze from the sudden and unexpected weight on his chest. “What are you doing?”

The elder huffs. “Forcing you to get some rest,” Baekhyun says, like Lucas is dumb for even asking, and wraps his arms around his body tightly. “Since you clearly don’t know how to do it yourself.” 

It’s not that Lucas isn’t happy to have a lapful of Baekhyun. In fact, he can name several instances where he’s thought about being in this position with him exactly, in various states of dress and undress. But just for a couple of seconds, he allows himself the luxury of looking at the man on top of him. Baekhyun’s hair is significantly whiter (and less pink) than the last time they saw each other, and all Lucas can think about is how much it suits him and how badly he wants to run a hand through the strands to see if they’re as soft as they look. And though Baekhyun’s shoulders are broad, Lucas’ hoodie engulfs his smaller frame to the point where the loose shorts he’s wearing underneath are barely visible. He realizes he’s been staring longer than is strictly acceptable after a couple of moments, and schools his face into what Ten calls his  _ I’m Trying To Act Like I Love Baekhyun A Normal Amount  _ Expression.

“You know this goes beyond what you have to do as a leader, right?” he asks, and cringes at how bitter he sounds. He’s supposed to be some happy go lucky moodmaker and here he is, sounding like a jealous child. “I just mean that it’s already nice of you to let me stay here for the night, you don’t need to go out of your way t--” 

Baekhyun reaches up and pinches his cheek, hard, and when Lucas looks down at him he’s shocked to see that Baekhyun’s blushing.

“Don’t be stupid,” Baekhyun snaps, and Lucas wonders if the blush that spreads over the elder’s cheeks is something he’s really seeing or if it’s an exhaustion-induced hallucination. “I’m not just doing this because I’m your leader, okay? I really am worried about you as a friend, and you wouldn’t reply to any of my texts all day, and that just made me more worried.”

Lucas blinks at him dumbly. “I was recording all day, hyung. I couldn’t have texted you back. And weren’t you practicing for the comeback anyways?”

Baekhyun tries to scowl, but it comes out more as a pout instead. It’s absurdly cute, and Lucas wants to tell him so, but he also knows that Baekhyun hates being called cute, and Lucas kind of values his own life. 

“I know that,” he whines, burying his face into Lucas’ chest. “And yes, but I kept checking my phone all day to see if you’d replied to any of my messages and Jongdae and Chanyeol kept making fun of me because they’re bastards, and Jongin kept giving me these knowing looks because he’s also a bastard, and I haven’t been able to sleep well because I missed you and I--”

“You missed me?” Lucas blurts out, cutting Baekhyun off in the middle of his sentence. He feels his brain short circuit.

Baekhyun stares at him. “You didn’t think I would?”

Lucas stares back at him silently, refusing to answer the question. 

“I always forget how needy you young people are,” Baekhyun sighs in exasperation, as if he isn’t just seven years older than Lucas. “Of course I missed you, I thought you would know that. Now that we’ve established that, will you be quiet so we can just go to sleep and you can get some rest?”

Lucas smiles so hard he thinks he might look borderline manic. He’s still in jeans, and he hasn’t taken off his makeup yet, which means he’s definitely going to break out tomorrow and the makeup noonas will yell at him. But Baekhyun looks comfortable, and he thinks that if he moves right now he might wake up in his own bed at the dorms and discover that this was all just a very elaborate sick dream. And he  _ is _ tired. 

“Okay,” he agrees readily, suddenly in a much better mood. Feeling brave, he reaches out to pull Baekhyun closer to him, hand resting on the small of his back. 

They lay like that for a couple of minutes, neither of them really wanting to close their eyes before Baekhyun rearranges them so that they’re on their sides, and wraps an arm around Lucas’ torso. Lucas realizes with belated shock that he is spooning with EXO’s Baekhyun, and with even more shock, that he is the little spoon. 

“Goodnight, Xuxi,” Baekhyun mumbles tiredly into his back, bleached hair brushing over Lucas’ bare skin as he nuzzles in closer.

“Goodnight, hyung,” Lucas shifts a little and rolls his eyes when he feels Baekhyun’s cold feet start to nudge at him under the covers. “Also, I hope you know I’ve been looking for that sweatshirt.” 

“Too bad,” Baekhyun yawns, sounding a little smug, and pulls the covers over both of them. “It’s mine now.” 

***

Baekhyun wakes up in the morning to a cup of coffee (three sugars, absurd amount of milk) on his nightstand. He smiles at Lucas, looking every bit as bright as the sun filtering in through the curtains of his bedroom, and Lucas feels his heart jump into his throat.

As it turns out, Mark may have been right about him being whipped all along.

**Author's Note:**

> gratuitously using baekhyun as a self insert because if i can't force lucas to get the rest he needs and deserves then i want someone else to do it at least. 
> 
> title from kehlani's butterfly


End file.
